


Queenie’s Queer Behaviour

by NymphadorasNymphos



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Brother/Sister Incest, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Imprisonment, Incest, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Reading, Pedophilia, Pee, Piss Play, Rape, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Watersports, Wetting, breast feeding, defloration, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: Queenie and Tina Goldstein have a very dark hobby. One where magic gives them the ability to live out their darkest and wildest fantasies without consequence or risk. Tina comes home and finds Queenie has been ‘shopping’ again without her.WARNING: Story contains rape, non-consensual aspects throughout. Involves very young characters. If that’s not your thing, you’ve been more than warned.





	Queenie’s Queer Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.
> 
> I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)
> 
> Please please please comment xx

Tina entered the apartment building she shared with her sister. It was a simple place, but they loved it. The landlady Mrs Esposito greeted Tina as she came in the door.

“Hello Tina, good day? I met your niece and nephew earlier, they are a sweet pair. How shy though, you must have such a large family I swear I'm meeting new little ones every other week. You must feel so blessed, I didn't know you had another brother or sister?”, said Mrs Esposito like she was asking for details.

“Oh that's nice, sorry Mrs Esposito. I'm in a rush, I'll speak to you later”, Tina said dashing up the stairs and wondering what Queenie had been getting up to now.

Tina and Queenie didn't have any other siblings, and no nieces or nephews. Yet Mrs Esposito had met many young ‘family members’ who didn't really exist. They were merely stories created by her sister Queenie.

“Queenie, what have you done this ti...?”, Tina said, closing the door behind her and dropping her things inside the door.

But Queenie knew she was coming, she heard her thoughts up the stairs and was grinning away blissfully in the living room beside their guests.

Queenie was stood in an incredibly revealing crotchless, pink negligee. Standing with a ridiculously happy and satisfied grin, next to her ‘niece and nephew’.

“This is William and his sister Dotty. Aren't they just adorable Teenie. They've come to play with us”, Queenie said excitedly.

Tina looked at the pair sitting at the dining table and saw two rather scared siblings, holding hands and quietly crying as they sat perfectly still in just their underwear and socks.

“Oh Queenie, not again, how many times have I told you to only take new toys when we’re together. You have to stop this. After that nomaj family caught you in their home last time, you were lucky we could wipe everyone's memories and get away with it”, Tina said, clearly used to Queenie abducting the local children and breaking into houses.

“Oh Teenie. I can't help myself. I was hanging around the playground, and when I saw them I had to invite them back to play”, exclaimed Queenie.

“What did you do with their parents? Will they be worried?”, Tina asked.

“Their parents won't know what happened, I charmed their mother into thinking they were staying at a friends for the night. We’ll wipe their memories like all the rest and send them home in the morning. Or whenever, that boy didn't mind staying for the week”, said Queenie, looking very innocent.

“But he didn't have a choice Queenie, you tied him to the bed for a week and didn’t go into work. You only let him out to play, he had no choice but to stay”, Tina elaborated on her sister's wild behaviour.

Queenie smiled as she read the thoughts at the front of Tina’s mind. Giving in to Queenie’s behaviour and accepting what she'd done, resigning herself to it so she could join in the fun.

“Oh Teenie, I knew you wouldn't mind. I saved the best part for when you got here. Which one do you want to unwrap first?”, Queenie said all giddy.

Tina smiled and looked at Queenie admitting defeat happily, silently communicating which one she wanted first.

“Stand up Willy”, Queenie said to young William.

He reluctantly stood up, something was controlling him. Something that Queenie had done to him, which made him listen and obey almost anything. Both of the girls stared at them, taking in every little detail about them.

The boy stood next to Queenie, barely coming up to her tummy as she cuddled up to him, wrapping an arm around him and placing her hand on his bare chest.

The siblings were platinum blonde. William, the older brother, was three-foot something tall with a dash of freckles on his nose and cheeks, and he had the cutest little tight tummy and outie belly button. Of course the best was yet to be revealed, as Tina knelt down next to the boy and her scantily clad sister. Smiling at the boy as she met his eye level and introduced herself.

Tina always felt a pang of guilt when they cried. But it never stopped her indulging with her sister. Suddenly a large wet patch appeared on the front of the boy's white underpants. A yellow stain spread out as he started wetting himself.

“Oh sweetie, don't be scared. This will be fun”, Tina said. Queenie hearing a brief thought in her sister's head, ‘for us at least’.

Tina patted the boy's willy through his increasingly wet underwear. Piss trickling down his little legs and wetting his socks.

“Let's get you out of these wet clothes”, Tina said caringly.

She traced a hand down the back of the boy’s wet leg, lifting each foot in the air in turn and taking his slightly wet socks off.

Tina felt a solitary tear roll off the boys cheek and onto her arm as she reached out to grab the hem of his underwear. She pulled the sodden underwear away from his little package and let them fall to the floor. Queenie looked over the top of him and down to his little package, both of them admiring what they had to look forward to. His wet little sausage hung limply, the freshest drops of pee dripping from the tip of his squishy foreskin onto his bare feet.

“Let's clean you up honey”, Queenie said lovingly, sitting in an aged and rather stained threadbare armchair, lifting William onto the end of her knee. As Dotty was made to sit on the sofa and watch.

Queenie leant forward over his shoulders and grabbed his little legs. As Tina knelt down and pushed his damp thighs apart, burying her face in his tiny package. Queenie giggled in excitement as she watched her older sister clean the boy's pissy willy and balls with her tongue. Sucking at his tiny package with a smile on her face, tracing the stream of wetness down his tiny thighs and lapping at his bare, damp feet.

“That looks so nice William, does it feel good”, Queenie asked, bending down to his level.

He didn't say a word, but she read his mind and he was clearly enjoying the sensations. But she could feel that he was terrified of what might be coming. Queenie caressed his bare chest and smooched his little lips as Teenie finished cleaning him up.

“All clean Willy”, said Teenie. Smiling up at William with wet lips.

Tina grabbed the boy under the arms and lifted him onto the sofa next to his sister.

“Dotty!”, Queenie said with a tone of excitement.

“Have you ever sucked a boy’s willy? It's ever so fun!”, Queenie asked.

Little dotty just shook her head and stared at her feet. Queenie smiled, reading her thoughts and feeling her innocence. Something Queenie loved to play with and corrupt.

“How fun. It's so nice. I bet you'll like it Dotty. Why don't you try it with your big brother for the first time”, Queenie suggested.

Tina spun the boy round to face his sister, spreading his legs apart, sliding a hand down his thigh. She grabbed his little softie in her fingers and stroked it back and forth. Ever so gently pulling his foreskin back, to reveal his sensitive little tip.

Teenie flicked her tongue at his tiny member. Turning his little sausage hard and growing to about two and half, maybe three inches.

“Come on then, have a little play Dotty”, Queenie instructed, but she just shook her head and stared at her feet.

Queenie shoved a hand in Dotty’s face and lifted her chin up so their eyes met. Her face was stricken with tears, still rolling down her cheeks and shaking at Queenie’s touch.

“Stop being so silly, stop that crying and play with your brother”, Queenie told her sternly, yet friendly. 

But Dotty didn't move, so Queenie grabbed the back of her neck and forced her face into her brother's crotch. Bent over on all fours, her tears dropping onto his thighs as Teenie held her brother's hard little cock in her face.

“Open up sweetie, come on now”, Queenie said, stroking her bare back.

Dotty opened her mouth and felt a hand on the back of her head, forcing her face into his crotch. Queenie took great pleasure in reading the minds of her, conquests.

Dotty’s thoughts were a mess. Wanting her parents, and wanting to crawl away and hide. William’s were mixed. He was still scared of the unknown. But he was loving every moment of having his little willy sucked, whoever was doing it. Queenie sensed he didn't care that his sister was doing it. But then he was too young to understand that this kind of play with family was frowned upon.

Queenie stroked Dotty’s trembling back as she rolled her brother around in her mouth, not really sucking or licking. But he was enjoying it all the same.

Dotty’s entire body jumped on the sofa at Queenie's touch, grabbing the hem of her underwear and pulling it down her tiny slender legs.

“Oh Teenie. She's so perfect”, Queenie said, grabbing the young girl's bare cheeks and pulling them apart, as her underwear rested around her legs.

Queenie sucked her pinky finger and slid it in the young girl's rear without warning, feeling her tiny anus clench over her finger as the girl screamed out. She bolted up on the sofa, her underwear fell off and almost tripped her up as she jumped off of the sofa, evading Queenie’s hands as she ran into the bedroom. She darted under the bed to hide, squeezing herself between a large trunk and some boxes. Her feet sticking out from the bed.

Queenie clapped her hands together with an excited grin on her face, “I do love it when they try and fight us off”, Queenie jumped up and followed after the young girl.

“Why did she put her finger in Dotty’s fanny?”, William asked curiously.

“Because they're really fun to play with. They're not just for going to the bathroom. Just like this isn't, and this is fun right?”, Tina said, tugging at Willy’s willy, “Dotty just wasn't ready for it”, Tina explained, rubbing her hand over his saliva soaked package.

“Want to try it?”, Tina asked the boy, not needing her sister's mind reading powers to see he was slightly curious.

The boy paused for a moment, thinking about it. Then smiled and nodded.

“Good boy! Turn round then”, Tina instructed.

William scooted his bum around on the sofa, spreading his legs and kicking his feet out into the air. Tina grabbed his little thighs and pulled him closer to the edge, as she knelt on the floor in front of him.

“Hold your legs back for me, that's it. Good boy”, Tina praised him.

“It might feel a little strange and tight, just try and relax. Try to enjoy it”, Tina explained, hoping he would like it.

Tina pressed her tongue to his tiny virgin ass hole. Tonguing it lightly to moisten it a little, happily flicking her tongue into his little package with each pass.

“Hold my hand, squeeze if it really hurts”, Tina said. Not planning on stopping unless he nearly broke her hand.

Tina sucked her pinky finger while staring into the boy's eyes. A smile constantly on his cute freckled face, Tina was happy he was enjoying himself. But also loving the sounds coming from the bedroom. Whatever Queenie was doing to poor little Dotty, she wasn't enjoying it. But thankfully little Willy didn't seem to be paying that any attention.

Tina pressed the tip of her tiny finger against his tiny, brand-new hole. Excited that her finger was the first thing to ever enter it. She pressed on his opening, watching his face carefully as she gently probed the outside.

Tina felt his hand grasping her's a little tighter. His little hard sausage was flexing in front of her face, as his toes scrunched up and flew through the air. 

The boy squeezed Tina's hand, feeling a sudden pressure down below, and a very strange feeling. His toes splayed out in every direction, as Tina probed his opening with the tip of her finger.

“How's that Willy?”, Tina asked caringly.

“Umm, strange”, he answered.

“Let me push it in a little further. Just a little more. Squeeze my hand”, Tina said, staring him lovingly in the eye.

Tina squeezed his hand in anticipation, pushing the length of her pinky finger in his little tush and gently twisting it.

“Oww owwww”, William clearly found the extra push a little too much.

But Tina never gave up easily. She leant it and took his tiny package in her mouth, curling her tongue around his hard member and lapping at his balls. She slowly twisted her digit around inside him, staring up at him and seeing him relax a little.

“Is that nice Willy?”, she asked between soaking his package in her saliva.

“It. It's strange. But I think I like it”, answered Willy.

“Good boy”, Tina said, stroking his tummy and pleasing his areas a little longer.

“Can I ask something?”, William said politely.

“Of course. What is it sweetheart?”, Tina asked.

“Are you taking your clothes off too? Like your sister”, William asked, looking to the bedroom and seeing Queenie was now completely naked.

Tina smiled and gazed into the bedroom, seeing Queenie had removed her negligee and was completely naked. Obviously little Dotty had proven too troublesome, as her hands and feet were now bound to the bedposts. Queenie was squatting over one of Dotty's tiny feet, flicking her wand at one of the restraints and releasing the little foot now buried in her vagina. Dotty was screaming as Queenie smiled and bounced on her little foot, her leg thrashing around and her toes flexing inside her.

Tina looked back and smiled at William, “Would you like me to take my clothes off Willy?”, Tina said, grinning at him with a cheeky look about her.

Tina had almost forgotten among the excitement that she was still fully clothed. William silently grinned and nodded.

“Ok, if you help me”, Tina insisted.

She stood up and kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her trousers, she kicked them off and sat on the sofa with Willy wearing just her shirt, underwear and socks. 

Tina swivelled round and put her feet on the sofa in front of William. Smiling at him and seeing if he would help her without any instruction. But he needed a little push.

“Would you mind helping with my socks?”, Tina asked, looking ever so sweetly at William.

He smiled, and both his hands stretched out to grab the hem of Tina’s sock, as she hovered one foot in his face. William pulled the sock so simply, purely performing the function of removing her sock. It was always fun to have their guests undress them. They always did it so simply and without anything sexual about it.

William removed the second sock, adding them to the pile of Tina's clothes beside the sofa.

“Would you mind brushing those little bits of fluff from between my toes. Just to make them a little cleaner”, Tina asked, flexing her toes for him.

“Ok”, he said simply. Proceeding in the most innocent of ways.

He grabbed Teenie’s toes and spread them apart, happily brushing away any fluff and bits of lint between her toes. The most innocent of requests, but something that was making Tina make a mess in her underwear.

“Good boy. That's so much better”, Tina said, as she slowly pushed William back on the sofa with one foot on his chest.

William giggled as she traced her foot down his tummy and between his open legs. Briefly smushing his little package with the ball of her foot, gently stroking his little sausage between her toes.

“Can you help me with the buttons?”, Tina asked, starting to slowly unbutton her shirt.

William hopped to his knees excitedly, stretching his hands out to help unbutton Tina's shirt. She grinned at his determination, watching his little hands work down the buttons. When he undid the final button, she felt his fingers brush her bare tummy, sending shivers through her body. She flung her shirt to the floor and unclasped her bra, dropping it in his lap.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to Tina’s large perky nipples, her bare chest heaving in his face. Tina grabbed his thighs, squeezing them excitedly.

“Have you seen a naked woman before William?”, Tina asked.

“Only mother when I used to feed”, said William.

“Did you like that? Drinking from your mother?”, Tina asked curiously.

He nodded and smiled, still staring intently at her chest.

“If you’re hungry, I have lots of warm milk in these that you can have”, said Tina, playfully squeezing her nipples.

William smiled and nodded excitedly. But first she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, letting him feel her soft, ample breasts. Butterflies filling her tummy as she felt his tiny fingers caress her bare breasts.

“Could you just help me with these? It's the last thing I need to take off”, Tina asked, gesturing towards her black underwear.

“I bet you haven't played with one of these before”, Tina said, tugging at her underwear.

William shook his head as Tina spread her legs either side of him. Tina leant back on her elbows as William pulled at the hem of Tina's underwear.

“That's it, right off”, Tina instructed.

Tina brought her feet up as she fell onto her back, dangling her bare toes in his face as he brought her worn-in warm underwear up her legs and over her feet.

“What's that?”, William asked, pointing to the white mess in the crotch of Tina's underwear.

“Ohhh. That's yummy. It's always in my underwear after a long day. You can eat it, it's lovely!”, exclaimed Tina, plunging a finger into the lukewarm discharge in the gusset of her black underwear.

Tina smiled as she fingered her own discharge in her mouth and sucked her finger, hoping he wanted to try it. William giggled, in a little doubt. But Tina seemed to like it. 

“Why don't you wipe some of this on my nipple, and you can suck it off as you have a feed”, Tina suggested.

Suddenly he seemed a lot happier to try it smothered on Tina's breasts.

“I'll hold them, just scoop some on your finger and wipe it on me”, Tina said, taking the filthy underwear that she'd actually been wearing for two days now.

Tina's heart fluttered as she watched his tiny digit probe the thick goopy discharge. She pushed her chest out and waited with bated breath as William utterly coated his finger.

Tina closed her eyes and groaned lightly as she felt his finger smear her discharge over her perky hard nipple.

“You're such a good boy. Come here, I'll hold you”, Tina said, opening her arms and taking William into a rather common feeding position. Just not all that common for a fully grown seven year old boy.

William wrapped an arm around Tina and laid in her arms, hesitantly wrapping his lips over her discharge covered nipple and sucking. Teenie felt her toes curl as her eyes rolled back into her head at his touch. Feeling his tiny mouth willingly encapsulating her breast. This was perhaps one of the absolute best and well behaved little boy's Queenie had ever brought home. And there had been many over the years.

She felt his tongue probe her skin, tonguing her teat and quite happily eating the mess of discharge from her breast. Teenie grabbed the soiled black undergarments, as she pulled his head back briefly. Tina smothered her own breast with the filthy gusset, covering herself in the musky delicious gruel.

She still couldn't quite believe it when William took her breast back in his mouth and began the sweet, slow process of sucking and licking it clean. Tina gently slid a hand between his little legs, trying to caress his hard little package, but it was all at a funny angle which made things a little difficult.

But that didn't deter her from pleasuring him another way. Resting an arm on his waist as she playfully pulled at his cheek with one hand, trying to see how he reacted with the thought of another finger going in there.

But happily he just kept sucking, it didn't even register with him. Teenie slid her middle finger between his cheeks, seeking out his little button. She pushed the tip of her dry finger in his tiny hole, feeling his entire body jolt with the intrusion, he pulled back and stared up at her for a brief moment. But quickly resumed his activities as she played with his fanny.

After a few minutes, she felt William relax and go into a trance like nursing state. Quietly and happily sucking on her clean nipple, having enjoyed and sucked every drop of discharge from her. Now her sweet, warm milk began to flow. Feeling his little teeth biting down lightly on her teat, hearing him swallow down her warm milk. As she pleasured his tiny bum with her finger. Slowly working up some motion and fingering him quite happily.

“Oh Teenie”, Tina heard Queenie, opening her eyes briefly to see her sister standing before them grinning down at the pair deliriously happy.

“Oh he's in heaven, his head is swimming”, Queenie revealed, swaying through the air in a dreamy fashion, feeling little William’s feelings and bringing such joy to her.

“How's Dotty, is she ok?”, Teenie asked silently, allowing her sister to pull the question from her mind.

Queenie smiled and shook her head, “Poor little thing, cried herself to sleep already”.

“You definitely chose well Teenie. She's a right little madam. I had to tie her up. She did make a little mess on your bed when I broke her in. But I left it, I thought you might like to see”, Queenie revealed happily.

Meaning that Queenie had most likely been so rough with her that she fainted. But she trusted her sister never to go too far. There wasn't ever anything they couldn't heal up before sending the children on their way.

“Does little Willy need to go pee pee again?”, Queenie asked, stroking his bare back.

She got her answer silently, then William turned to one side and answered her verbally.

“I do”, he said ever so simply.

Queenie sat next to the pair on the sofa and parted little Willy’s legs as he laid in her arms, stopping all the fun Teenie had been having.

“You can just go sweetie, I'll take care of it”, Queenie said.

William looked a little confused, but as Teenie took his little sausage in her hands, pulling his foreskin back. He felt at ease and released his little bladder.

A tiny spurt of pee spilled onto his tummy, then with a wave of Queenie's wand he watched his stream fly into the air. Two glasses appeared from the kitchen, floating into the two sister’s hands as his stream split and filled them equally.

Queenie giggled as the boy finished, bending down into his lap and licking his splashed tummy. Sucking his little tip as Teenie held him.

Queenie squeezed his thigh playfully, as she held the glass to her nose and took a deep breath.

“Mmm. You smell delicious Willy”, Queenie said.

She took a sip from the pee filled glass, staring into his eyes as she did so, swallowing his waste down.

“I didn't think you were supposed to drink pee?”, William asked with a tone of curiosity.

“Oh yeah, sweetie it's the best. It's tastes so sweet. We've been drinking it for years”, Queenie revealed.

Teenie had a drink of hers, reassuring William that it was nice. Queenie sensed a plan in her sister's mind, one that made her smile deliriously and made her distract William briefly.

Queenie grabbed Willy's leg and cupped his ankle, “Oh dear, I spilled some”.

Queenie said playfully, purposefully pouring some pee between William’s toes. She slowly and romantically sucked at them. Leading them in with her tongue, flicking at the base of his toes as she stared into his eyes.

Teenie meanwhile enacted her little plan, spilling some of Willy’s pee on her breast and carefully setting the glass down on the sofa.

Tina turned his head, quickly pressing his little mouth over her breast again before he had chance to see that it was covered in his own piss. His lips pressed into her piss soaked skin, as the young boy got his first, brief taste of piss. His own to top it off.

“Is that…”, he stared up at Tina with a wet chin and a questionable look on his face, but he trailed off and hungrily lapped the wetness from her breast, sucking her sweet, pee covered nipple.

“Oh Willy!”, exclaimed Queenie clapping her hands quickly in excitement.

“You're just perfect. Why can't all the boys and girls I kidnap be just like you. Here, why don't you and Teenie share a special kiss”, Queenie suggested.

She leant over the loving little pair, and tipped the last of the glass of warm piss into her sister's mouth.

“Now sit up, in Teenie’s lap”, Queenie instructed.

He straddled her happily, on his knees with his package buried into her body. Queenie sat next to them all giddy and excited, stroking William’s back and watching intently.

Tina took the back of his head and angled him up slightly, as she tugged at his chin to open his mouth. She spilled the pissy contents of her mouth into his, just a little at first. Pressing her lips into his and making out with his nearly lifeless lips.

Tina spilled the rest into his mouth and down his chin, kissing his pissy lips and pushing her tongue in his mouth. William coughed and spluttered the last of it all over Tina’s face, covering her in a fine mist of his pee.

The girls burst into laughter as Queenie traced her fingers over his bare chest. Tracing her fingers over the spilled piss and wiping them on his lips.

“Do you drink pee a lot? I can't believe it tastes so good!”, exclaimed William.

“Teenie and I share ours everyday. We love drinking it”, Queenie said happily.

“You drink your sister's pee every day? Wow”, exclaimed William.

“Teenie and I have played together for years, we share a lot of things”, said Queenie, grabbing her sister's chest and squeezing her breast, leaning in for a slightly pissy kiss with her big sis.

“Wow. I didn't know girls played together”, said William innocently.

“I've played with my Teenie for so long now. I might've been your age even. Girls are so much fun. Boys are too”, Queenie smiled, pushing her hand between them and grabbing his tiny member.

“Is Dotty ok? I heard her screaming earlier”, William asked.

“She’s fine sweetie. Just a little tired and cranky. She didn't like trying new things like you did. I had to tie her to the bed to stop her thrashing around”, Queenie happily explained.

“Can I see her?”, he asked.

“Sure honey, follow me”, Queenie held out her hand and William got out of Tina's lap.

Queenie led him to the bedroom with Tina following behind. William spotted several thick, tight ropes binding his sister's tiny hands and feet to the bedposts. Except one foot which was free, hanging over the side of the bed and dripping with Queenie’s cum, after she’d used it to fuck herself with, drenching her little toes and leg in the process.

Tina grabbed him and lifted him onto the bed, popping him down between his sister's legs.

“She’s bleeding”, William looked at Queenie with a worried look on his face.

“It’s perfectly normal sweetie. I just popped her cherry. The first time for a girl can be a little painful, and you can bleed a little. She’s absolutely fine, I promise”, Queenie reassured her big brother.

Tina came in with a wet washcloth and rubbed it between Dotty’s legs, washing the dried on blood away so William would feel better. They noticed he was staring rather intently as the little slit between her legs. They could tell he was curious.

“What’s that?”, William asked all so innocently, pointing at his sister’s little slit.

“It’s her vagina honey, it’s what us girls have instead of a cute little willy like yours”, Queenie said, reaching between his legs and tugging at it.

“But. What do you do with it?”, he asked.

The girls smiled, thrilled that he was so interested in what you did with it. Queenie gave a little demonstration.

“You can do lots of fun things with it. You can put your fingers inside her. Like this”, said Queenie, spreading her soft little lips with two fingers, sliding a single digit inside his little sister, showing how gently she did it.

“Wanna try, Willy?”, Queenie asked so simply.

He smiled and nodded with a slightly wild look about him. Queenie grabbed his hand and got him to extend one finger.

“Now be gentle at first”, Queenie instructed.

She guided his hand with hers, lining his middle finger up with his little sister, he slowly pushed his finger inside.

“Oh, she's warm. It feels wet”, William talked through what he was feeling.

The girls giggled, encouraging him to keep fingering his unconscious little sister. Tina stroked his back and ran her hand down, guiding herself between his rosy little cheeks, and splitting them with one finger.

William made the cutest little noise as Teenie pushed her finger inside him. He arched his back and his toes splayed out, as Tina pushed the entire length of her finger inside with one smooth movement.

“You can lick your sister too, here”, Queenie said, rubbing her hand between Dotty's leg and feeling his finger between her lips.

“Bend down sweetie”, Queenie guided William down between his sister's legs, as Tina enjoyed herself with his little fanny.

Queenie pulled Dotty's leg to one side, spreading them apart for her brother.

“You can kiss her there, lick her little lips. Push your tongue inside. Whatever you want sweetie, she's your sister”, Queenie explained.

William smiled up at Queenie as he bent down into his sister's groin. The girl's watched as he ever so sweetly pecked her slit. Giving her the most innocent, child-like kiss on her girl parts they'd ever seen.

“Use your tongue, like this”, Queenie instructed, practicing on her hand as she erotically tongued and licked it a few inches from his face.

The girl's smiled as they watched his obviously inexperienced approach. His hands were tucked between his legs as he bent down, he didn't bury his face between her legs, his tongue just popped out, gingerly licking her immaculate bald slit.

“That's it, a little more. Really press your tongue in there”, Queenie said, helping him out.

Queenie leant over Dotty, pulling gently either side of her tight lips, revealing her opening to her big brother. Queenie's heart melted as she watched him pushing his tongue against her opening. She felt his cute freckled cheeks press into her fingers, as he lightly tongued his little sister.

“You're such a good boy, I bet your sister would love that if she woke up. There's another thing you could try with her vagina, and it might even wake her up. But, I dunno. Maybe you're not old enough for this”, Queenie said, using a little psychology, in case he didn't want to when she suggested it.

“I am I am! What is it? I can do it!”, exclaimed William, her plan working immediately.

“Well, if you can keep your willy hard, you can put it inside your sister. In here”, Queenie explained, gesturing to the thing he’d been playing with.

“But you have to thrust it in and out, really fast so you stay hard. If you do it fast enough she might wake up! Oh, and if she wakes up crying, that just means you're doing a good job sweetie, so don't stop”, Queenie explained further.

“Ok!”, exclaimed William, happy to do it. Unaware that Queenie was lying to him about Dotty’s reaction. That he might hurt her and mentally scar her for life. Not to mention normalising rape for a seven year old, making him think this was perfectly normal.

The girl's loved corrupting little minds, even if it was only temporary. Tina cradled William from behind, untying his sister's other leg so they could position her for little Willy.

Tina wrapped her arm around him and pressed her hand into his tummy, grabbing his little member and playing with it with her other hand. He hardened between her fingers, his foreskin pulling back just enough to see his sensitive little tip peeking out.

“Ok, you takeover now. Move yourself over Dotty, find her opening and push yourself inside her. Make sure you push it all the way in, then slowly start to pull back and thrust back in. Do it nice and hard, just get comfortable and then speed it up”, Tina instructed him, sounding like she’d given these instructions many times before.

Tina grabbed Dotty’s ankles, forcing her legs apart so William could slide between them. Queenie happily leant William a helping hand. Guiding him between his sister and helping him in. His little todger quickly found a home inside his sister. It felt really warm, and wet. But he liked it.

“Good boy, that's it. Just lean forward, put your weight on her, you won't hurt her”, Queenie lied, smiling the entire time.

“Does it feel good?”, Queenie asked.

William nodded, “It's nice, it feels good. It stings a little”.

“Good. Don't worry about that. It'll go away. You just enjoy yourself, hopefully she’ll wake up soon. Just remember to keep going if she cries, you won't be hurting her, she just might be a little upset”, Queenie lied again, fully planning to wake her up as soon as he got going.

Queenie waved her wand just out of sight, Tina distracted him with a kiss, as Queenie cast a silencing charm on Dotty so she couldn't scream. William spread his hands either side of his sister, as Tina helped guide his hips and get him into the right motion. He popped out a few times, finding it hard at first to keep his tiny length in. But after a few tries, he got it.

Dotty soon woke up, when Willy was distracted and taken by the moment, Queenie discreetly cast a charm to wake her on purpose.

“Rennervate”, with a flourish of her wand, Dotty awoke and came back to them.

William quickly spotted she was awake, announcing it to the girl's. she looked in great discomfort. Her face was a picture. One of delight to the girl's, and one William had never seen before. Of utter terror and pain.

William kept going, her waking up to his love making he took to be a good sign. So he sped up a little more, his little groin smashing into her tiny frame and making the sweetest sounds.

Dotty resumed her crying. Tears began streaming down her cheeks and onto the bedspread. But with Queenie's charm working perfectly, not a single sound escaped her lips as she tried to scream or talk.

William not being adept at lip reading, missed his sister begging him to stop over and over again. He didn't even realise as she mouthed Oww several times throughout his session. She thrashed around on the bed a lot. Her arms tied to the bed, shook around in the restraints, as Tina held her ankles tightly, stopping her from kicking him off. Innocent little William just thought she was trying to join in, moving her body with his. When he was actually raping his little sister, while the two witches grinned and their insides tingled with excitement and passion.

After ten minutes of almost solid fucking had passed, little Dotty just lay still. Her body shaking with each little thrust and tears rolled onto the bed spread as she stared at the wall.

The sadistic side of Queenie lifted the silencing spell, freeing her voice as Willy kept pounding away. She felt something change and realised her voice was back.

Suddenly she came alive again.

“William! Stop, you’re hurting me. Owww”, Dotty shouted.

William immediately stopped, he paused with shock. His willy buried inside his little sister to its fullest.

“Out, get out. It hurts”, Dotty screamed.

Tina let go of her ankles, her feet came round and slapped into her brother's chest, pushing him away and into Tina's arms.

William suddenly panicked, worried for his little sister. He looked down and saw his little willy had a few smears of blood on it. No doubt the remnants of Dotty’s deflowering. But he thought he'd really hurt her.

“It's normal sweetie, see it's all fine”, Queenie tried to reassure him.

For some sadistic reason she tried to reassure him further with a demonstration. She slapped a hand between Dotty's legs, sending her middle finger straight up the length of her vagina, furiously fingering her deflowered opening.

Dotty screamed and wailed at the top of her voice, William joined in the defence of his little sister, screaming for Queenie to stop as he tried to smack her hand away. But he didn’t have the strength to stop her, Dotty’s body was shaking and her voice trembling with the force Queenie was fingering her.

Suddenly Teenie assisted her baby sister, William groaned as a finger slid up his anus, and a hand came around his front and wrapped around his throat. His body went rigid for a moment, shocked at the intrusion and the restrictive grip around his throat, lightly choking him. Teenie forcefully fucked his little fanny with her finger, while his hands wrapped around her wrist trying to pull her hand away from his throat. His body arched and bent over his sister, as he tried to awkwardly get out of Tina’s grip.

Queenie was ecstatic watching her sister with William, making her even more forceful with Dotty, her unrestricted feet were flying in the air. Her toes splayed out in every direction, kicking her brother and Tina uncontrollably. But Queenie gave her a break, pulling her finger out of little Dotty’s abused and raped hole. She climbed on the bed and straddled her little chest, facing her brother.

William struggled with Tina, as Queenie grinned like a psychopath, kissing his lips and grabbing his little boy goods with her hand. William had gone from enjoying every moment to hating every second.

Queenie jumped off the bed and off of Dotty’s tiny frame, bouncing around the room and exclaiming how happy she was.

“Oh Teenie. I wish we could do this every day”, said Queenie.

“So do I. I know I always tell you off for kidnapping little ones without me. But please don’t ever stop, it’s the perfect thing to come home to”, Tina laughed.

“Why don’t we just quit our jobs and keep these little munchkins, think of the fun we could have!”, Queenie joked. Knowing Tina wouldn’t think she was serious, but the kids might.

“What do you think Willy?”, Tina asked, pulling him back into her chest and whispering loudly in his ear.

“We could adopt you both. Every morning you could wake up in my bed with my finger inside you. You can help us play with your little sister and you never have to go to school again!”, Tina finished, releasing her grip around his throat so he could talk.

“Go to hell!”, screamed William.

William pulled himself off of Tina’s finger, scrambling up the bed and falling to the floor with a loud thud. He jumped up and ran screaming to the magically locked and imperturbed front door, shouting for help and banging on the door.

Queenie skipped merrily up behind William, pressing her body into his and banging on the door with him.

“Oh please help us. These mean ladies are doing awful things with our most intimate areas!”, Queenie screamed like an insane kidnapper. Playing along with William and pretending, showing how pointless his actions were.

“No one can hear you. The entire place is enchanted to stop noise getting out. You’re certainly not the first guests we’ve had that have screamed or tried to escape”, Tina explained calmly.

William was crying as well now, more upset for his sister than anything. Feeling guilty for what he did to her and enjoying it, thinking she liked it. Wondering if she’d forgive him and worried his parents would find out.

“Why don't we go back to how it was before? When we were having fun together and your sister was playing with mine”, suggested Tina.

William shook his head, but Queenie had already done so and was back playing with Dotty. Who continued to scream and cry, but Queenie happily carried on with an enormous grin on her face.

William went to run to his sister to try and help, he got there before Tina could grab him. He started punching Queenie in side as she was buried between her tiny thighs, her ankles now bound to her wrists in some elaborate magical rope setup. Spreading her legs apart and stopping her from fidgeting too much.

“Oww. That's not very nice”, Queenie said as Tina ran over and grabbed him. Wrapping her arms around him to stop him lashing out, wriggling away in Tina’s clutches.

Queenie retaliated, swinging her arm out with all her force and smacking William around the face with the back of her hand. She connected with his cheek with such force it knocked him out of Tina’s clutches and he fell to his knees. He grabbed his face and almost silently mouthed several ‘Ows’ as his face throbbed and turned red where she hit him.

“If you hit us, we hit you. And how about this. If you hit me or Teenie. I'll hit Dotty too. Just in case you think I won't...”, Queenie paused and refocused on Dotty.

Queenie slapped a hand to Dotty’s thigh with the same force, the sound reverberating throughout the small apartment. She let out a howl, screaming in pain as her tied up body jerked on the bed.

“That was me being gentle”, Queenie said with a happy smile.

“Now say sorry for hitting me, and be a good boy, and play with Teenie”, Queenie instructed like a stern parent.

Tina grabbed his arms and lifted him to his feet, facing him towards Queenie. She squeezed his arm tightly as an incentive to apologise.

“Sorry”, he sobbed, clearly not meaning it. But they knew he wouldn't, they just wanted him to say it for the fun of it.

“I forgive you Willy, now go play and be a good boy. I don't like angry Willy. We want that fun playful boy back”, said Queenie.

Tina swung him round by his wrist and threw him onto her bed. William rolled over and sat with his legs spread, looking anxiously up at the older woman.

Tina climbed on the bed with him and put a hand to his tummy, laying him back as she spread his legs and buried her face in his crotch. She took his tiny, limp boy goods in her mouth, every bit of them, sucking away and licking at his smooth toy.

William silently cried, staring to the other side of the room to his sister, bawling her eyes out as Queenie forced a lubricated finger in her ass hole.

William barely said a word for the next hour or more. Tina did all sorts of things to him and he just laid back and took them without complaining or looking at Tina.

Tina licked every inch of his tiny intimate areas, pushing fingers inside him and playing with his willy. Giving him his first experience of having his toes sucked and licked as she covered every inch of his bare feet with kisses.

Tina threatened him with holding back food and drink for him and his sister if he didn't do everything she asked. So he bent to her will, begrudgingly obeying every request to lick her toes or shove his fingers inside her. Even down to teaching him out to eat a woman out, rubbing her unwashed creamy pussy in his face as she grinded away on top of him.

Dotty eventually cried herself to sleep again, so tired and exhausted from the brutal experience she was going through. The sister's swapped and shared and played with them together occasionally. One particularly memorable moment, Queenie was buried between William’s legs, as Tina sat on his face, pulling his feet back to suck his toes.

The sisters tormented the siblings into the early hours. Tina eventually fell asleep with her arms wrapped around William, one hand buried between his legs and holding his boy goods, he barely slept at all.

Queenie stayed up the entire night, spending most of it with Dotty. Urinating on her and using her however she wanted. Once in the night Dotty woke up screaming, as Queenie was still between her legs. But eventually tired herself out again and passed out.

William woke up one time and felt Queenie sleepily sucking his toes. But pretended to be asleep still for fear of her wanting more, as Queenie quietly sucked at his toes in the dark. He felt her wet, warm breath as she sucked between his toes, lapping at his bare soles before eventually returning to his poor sister.

Queenie took a rejuvenating draught to keep her awake and fresh during the night. Clearly wanting to make the most of their time together. While Tina caught a few hours sleep and awoke to her sister still happily playing away in the morning. Having repositioned Dotty’s lifeless passed out body in the night, having untied her for a while and bundled pillows around and underneath her. Leaving her on all fours like a dog, her head to one side on a pillow, as Queenie spread her cheeks and tongued her tiny holes.

“Morning Teenie”, Queenie said with a deliriously happy grin on her face, resting her cheek on Dotty’s presented fanny.

Tina smiled, Queenie read her mind as her thoughts quickly went to that of the siblings.

‘Oh Queenie. That poor girl. We've been so bad with her. Willy too. Thank god we can wipe their memories and send them home. We should do that soon’, Tina reluctantly thought. Knowing her sister would hear every thought.

“I'll do it in a while. Head into work and cover for me, would you? I'll wipe their memories, get them dressed and lead them off into the safety of a nomaj”, Queenie said to her sister.

Queenie smiled as she read her sister's mind. Her desire to keep the pair was so strong, even if only for another hour of play. But they both had to get up and resume their boring, mundane life. Away from all the things they loved to do.

Queenie could happily do this every hour of every day. She had no conscience when it came to tormenting little ones like this. It gave her such pleasure, even more so when they screamed and cried. She often wondered if she would stop, if she couldn't wipe their memories any more. But could never imagine a life without it.

Tina eventually raced off to work late, after struggling to drag herself away. She finally noticed the lateness of the hour, as she and Queenie spent the morning making out with Dotty’s diddy feet. She reluctantly left them all, half wondering if Queenie would be able to let them go. She'd never seen her enjoy herself so much with two little ones.

Queenie eventually showed up to work several hours late. But her manager was so enamoured with her that she could get away with murder. Or in this case, child abuse.

Tina allowed Queenie to read her thoughts about the pair. Subtlety asking if they were gone without revealing too much. In case someone else read her thoughts.

But Queenie smiled deliriously and winked at her, the pair didn't talk again for the rest of the day. They silently walked back to their apartment together. Arm in arm and grinning at each other with a knowing look.

Tina opened the door to their apartment, they walked in together and sealed the door behind them. She already knew, but couldn't help but smile when she saw them there.

Queenie had used the most unforgivable curse, forcing the siblings to play. Leaving them all day to each other. Both of their faces were stricken with tears and a look of exhaustion. Dotty was passed out, while William expertly pounded his sister.

She'd instructed him to fuck his sister. And he'd been doing it for the last six hours. Her little baby lips were red roar and sore from her brother's loving and tainted with blood.

He'd been raping her all day without a choice. He felt dead inside, but Queenie was ecstatic. He'd been unable to do anything but, they'd both wet themselves. He pissed inside her, unable to stop, it spilled out of Dotty and went all over them.

They were both hot and sticky with the mess their bodies had created. William was exhausted, the only thing keeping him going was Queenie's curse. Without it, he'd collapse.

Queenie and Tina watched him for a few minutes, quietly exchanging a few words. Tina berating her sister for what she'd done to the poor things, but Queenie always read her sister's mind. She knew what she really thought deep down, and she loved it. And she loved that Queenie hadn't let them go.

“Ok honey, I think you've earned a little rest”, Queenie waved her wand and William stopped.

His body froze for a few seconds, mid thrust. Then with a quiet sigh of relief, his hands released his sister's thighs, and he fell flat onto the bed and mostly onto his sister. Completely void of all energy, their naked bodies smushed together, he avoided head butting her as her thighs fell apart and she lay there unaware of her brother. Unconscious and unaware he'd even stopped.

“Did you have fun Willy?”, Queenie asked.

But he didn't even shake his head, his eyes were closed and he didn't move an inch. His body and his sister's became one in a mess of tiny lifeless limbs.

Tina pulled him away from his sister, just barely managing to lift his heavy lifeless body into her arms. She laid him on her bed, on his back. So he could rest and recover without smothering his sister.

“Oh Teenie look, she looks so sore”, Queenie remarked. Examining little Dotty's thoroughly abused hole.

She was red raw, her lips were chaffed and glowing red. Her tiny opening didn't even fully close. William had been inside her so long, it didn't return to normal for a while.

“This is a strange thing to say…”, Tina started, but Queenie interrupted.

“I know! She does look so cute lying there with her cute little red lips, goodness knows how much noise she'd be making if she woke up”, Queenie said with a mischievous look.

But Tina shook her head, “Let them rest for a while. Let's make them dinner, it's the least we can do. I'll clean them up a little. They'll be in too much pain to play otherwise”.

Queenie set about making dinner while Tina cleaned the siblings up while they slept, rubbing a warm washcloth between their legs and applying some ointment to their sore, intimate areas. Healing them up for another round of fun this evening.

Tina woke the kids up and released Dotty from her restraints. Applying some of the ointment to her bloody wrists, where she'd tried to free herself time and again. They were both deadly silent. Exhausted and aware that anything they did was in vain. They were completely at their mercy. The only sounds made were ones of discomfort and pain, when she released Dotty's wrists.

The girl's fed them up and gave them plenty to drink. Making sure they were full, in their tummies and in the bladder department. Dotty didn't make a single noise at the table. Queenie tried to read her thoughts, but she barely had any. Her mind had almost completely switched off, merely going through the motions as she ate and drank.

William was much of the same. Although his thoughts often went to his sister. He said two things at dinner. To which he silently accepted the response both times. Both of them starting to cry, and Queenie began to grin evilly.

“Can we go home now, please?”, he asked quietly, with a defeated tone.

“Oh honey no. Not just yet, you're all cleaned up and fed. You’ll stay another night and we can have so much fun!”, exclaimed Queenie with utter joy.

“But it’s not fun, it hurts. Dotty was bleeding earlier”, exclaimed William, being the last thing he said at the table.

“Oh I know honey, but it’s fun for us. That’s what I meant. Teenie and I love hearing you cry and scream. We know it’s no fun for you silly”, said Queenie sweetly, like she was talking about nothing.

The siblings stopped eating, rubbing their eyes as tears rolled off their cheeks and they sobbed. Tina and Queenie finished their dinner and cleared their plates, tidying everything away and cleaning it all by magic.

William ran to one of the beds with his sister, cuddling up in one corner as if he was protecting her. His naked body wrapped around hers as she sobbed into his bare chest.

The evening went in a similar fashion as the previous. Only with less shouting and drama. They knew what to expect, and Dotty's mind was numb to the experience now. But it didn't stop her hating almost every moment. Except one particularly quiet and soft session, that the two older sisters shared with her feet.

Dotty tried to escape a few times, merely crawling up the bed away from them, or falling to the floor in a panic. But after Queenie struck her several times for her behaviour, she eventually stopped.

The only other extremely unpleasant experience that night, was when William said he needed to pee. The sisters had told them to let them know when they needed to go.

They had both shared the same bucket for shitting in. One of the few things the sister's weren't interested in playing with. But pee was something they craved, and something they loved introducing to others. Even though many of them hated it.

But this time was especially bad for Dotty. As they forced them both into something they didn't want to do, William giving and Dotty being forced to receive. Using the very same curse that had them fucking all day.

William placed his little softie in his sister's mouth. Something which he loved the feel of, but sadly couldn't enjoy it for long. Queenie insisted Dotty drink her brother down. Telling her she had to drink all she could.

Unfortunately for her, she managed to drink almost all of it. Being the first piss William had done for several long hours, it was very strong. When he finished, Dotty pulled away and choked on the last mouthful. Splattering her brother's feet with his own piss.

She grabbed the nearby bucket, and vomited the contents of her stomach straight into it. Part of her dinner and a tummy full of piss.

Unfortunately for the pair. The sisters both called into work the following day, saying they had to visit a sick and dying relative. Which meant they spent the following three days locked away in their apartment with the two exhausted siblings.

By the end of it all they were so exhausted and beaten down, Queenie wasn't getting any joy from their misery. Tina wiped their memories on the Friday, they hadn't said anything for two whole days now. The fun was fading for them, and they were tired too.

Tina was slightly concerned, as notices had started to appear around the block about two missing children. And if Mrs Esposito had recognised them, it might've been more difficult to clear up. Thankfully they were easily dealt with, and Queenie took them back to the park she found them in.

They were rather docile, but completely unaware of everything that had just happened to them. Tina altered their memories, giving them a vague recollection that some man had kidnapped them and held them in a cellar for the week. And that they managed to escape. But that was it.

Saturday came, and Tina and Queenie locked arms and walked down to the park, hoping to catch a glimpse of their previous conquests. But sadly little Willy and Dotty were nowhere to be seen that day. But they did share a little giggle, as they realised how many previous conquests they were now spotting. Wondering whether they should branch out to other parks and playgrounds.

The sister's sat on a bench, watching the children playing in the park. Sparking up a conversation with a friendly young woman who joined them.

She was a pretty blonde au pair, looking after two young girls and their brother, who were playing in the park. She was a sixteen year old student from Sweden called Ulrika.

It was safe to say the sister's found what they were doing for the weekend. But that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)
> 
> Please please please comment xx


End file.
